projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Bonnells
The Division of Bonnells is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 2031 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It is named after Lia Bonnells (2005–2026), a Craftian student activist who was killed by covert Minean forces on Craftian soil following a major anti-Minean protest in Notchropolis. The division is located in the eastern suburbs of Notchropolis, and covers a wide variety of voters, from affluent Conservative- and Liberal-leaning suburbs in the east to more working class United-leaning suburbs in the west and south. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Violet Ying, a member of the National United Party. History Bonnells is a rare three-way marginal seat, and its voting patterns are heavily affected by redistributions. While its general area has changed very little since its inception, Bonnells has been located between the NUP's traditional heartland of inner eastern Notchropolis and the more wealthy suburbs towards the eastern outskirts. As a result, a shift of a few kilometres to the east or west can radically alter the seat's political landscape. Bonnells was carved out of the neighbouring Division of Laidera in 2031, and has taken in most of its affluent and Conservative-voting territory, thus making Laidera a much safer seat for the Liberal Party. Today, it remains relatively marginal between all three major parties. Members } | Mitchell Woodlands | Conservative | 2031–2040 |- | rowspan="2"|2 | | rowspan="2"|Zahab Wibowus | Liberal | 2040–2051 |- | | United | 2051–2061 |- | 3 | | Mirela Fadden | Liberal | 2061–2064 |- | 4 | | James Black | Conservative | 2064–2070 |- | 5 | | Violet Ying | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|James Black | align="right"|34,291 | align="right"|37.14 | align="right"|–4.31 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Violet Ying | align="right"|23,904 | align="right"|25.89 | align="right"| +1.67 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Jarred Mayeda | align="right"|21,586 | align="right"|23.38 | align="right"| +2.15 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Audie Liu | align="right"|4,718 | align="right"|5.11 | align="right"| +1.83 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Eric Johnson | align="right"|3,379 | align="right"|3.66 | align="right"|–2.83 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Tzu Wai Chan | align="right"|1,440 | align="right"|1.56 | align="right"|–1.57 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Pamela Nealey | align="right"|1,080 | align="right"|1.17 | align="right"| +1.17 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Dean Rosenberg | align="right"|997 | align="right"|1.08 | align="right"|–1.26 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Rose Wang | align="right"|933 | align="right"|1.01 | align="right"| +1.01 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92,328 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.65 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.19 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7,324 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7.35 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.19 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|99,652 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90.86 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.58 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Violet Ying | align="right"|49,285 | align="right"|53.38 | align="right"| +5.09 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|James Black | align="right"|43,043 | align="right"|46.62 | align="right"|–5.09 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United gain from Conservative ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +5.09 ! |}